deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Future-Past Antiký computer
There is an unlocked computer at the front desk of the Future-Past Antiký shop in Prague that can be accessed during Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. E-mails RE: need advice!!! From: Jan Famke To: Ivan Ficek Are you fucking KIDDING me?!? The last thing you should do is go to the cops! They're all on the Dvali payroll. Choose the wrong one to report a bag of frigging guns to and they'll probably lock you up just for opening your fucking mouth. If I was you I'd keep quiet and try and get rid of the stuff without shouting about it. Dump them in the canal or something. Or better yet, there’s a guy who owns a bar in the District that has a hard-on for that kind of shit. He'll probably take them off your hands and give you money for em too. Oh, one last thing, is it the 28th October yet? Happy birthday, genius. If you’re going to put them in your storage locker you might want to change the code to something your mother doesn't know. REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------- From: Ivan Ficek To: Jan Famke Subject: advice needed!!! Jan, you'll never believe this but, last night when l was emptying the trash behind the Antiky store, I found a bag of weapons thrown in one of the bins! What the hell do you think that's all about? Who the hell would want to hide guns in my bins? I didn't know what to do with them so I moved the lot into the store's locker. What should I do with them? Do you think I should tell the police and let them deal with it? I’m worried they might think I have something to do with this. RE: Electrical problem From: eddie.m@LMServices.tmail.mail To: Ivan Ficek I can't do this week, sorry. It'll be next Monday at the earliest. Out of hours will be extra. A LOT extra so let me know what you prefer. Eddie REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------- To: eddie.m@LMServices.tmail.mail From: Ivan Ficek Subject: Electrical problem Eddie It's those switch panels above my basement desk again. I heard that the same buzzing I told you about the last time you checked but now it's even louder than before. It's not all the time but every now and then you can really hear it. I even felt some of them and I'm sure they were warm. Could you double check and make sure there's no chance they're going to be set on fire or something. The shop will go up like a bonfire if something happens. If you need to come out of hours then you can get in with 3458. Excerpt from latest article... From: Top 10 Tech To: Future-Past Antiký Location: Davny District Since Future-Past Antiký is the only place that still carries these old things, could you proofread number 4 for us? We're doing a segment on Top 10 Tech... Revivals: #4. The Floppy Disk Floppy disks were being passed around as early as the 1970’s and helped usher in a new era of transportable digital storage, or "memory disks". Also a new era of propriety media devices. Thanks, floppy. Long since superseded by superior formats, the floppy nonetheless retains some legacy system use. Given the rarity of working drive readers, the floppy is an ideal place to keep sensitive data you may not want anyone to trace or see. Paranoid spies need look no further. Just don't expect to store too many secrets - there’s only enough space for one or two. While the floppy disk revival of 2022 was mercifully short-lived, we here at Top 10 Tech still have a soft spot in our cold dead hearts for this late 20th century storage medium. After all, it's where grandpa stores his porn. Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided computers